


Сказка

by de_maria_na



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_maria_na/pseuds/de_maria_na
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Короткая зарисовка о том, как демон отрастил себе сердце.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказка

Демоны рождаются из желания, и Себастьян - не исключение. Безликий и безымянный, он носился в вихрях адских бурь, пока детский голос, полный отчаяния, не воззвал к нему и не вырвал из общего потока. Заглянув в разум ребенка, дух обрел форму. Он шагнул из темноты, внешне не отличимый от человека, но внутри - абсолютно пустой.  
Демоны воспринимают мир не так, как люди. Получив имя, дух стал Себастьяном, но ремеслу дворецкого ему пришлось учиться. С мальчишкой было тяжело. В ночь, когда демон расправился с членами культа, а затем за считанные минуты восстановил графский особняк, Сиэль был слишком измучен, чтобы бранить его за несьедобный ужин и обжигающе горячую ванну. На следующее утро у него начался жар. Мальчик лежал под простыней совершенно неподвижный, мертвенно-бледный, чуть живой, а демон бессильно наблюдал, как при каждом слабом вдохе поднимается и опускается худенькая грудь. Себастьян знал тысячу и один способ убийства, мог перечислить их все без запинки, но лечить людей он не умел. Что бы он ни делал, его подопечному становилось только хуже. Раздосадованный, Себастьян перенесся в город и, представившись дворецким Фантомхайва, уговорил врача поехать с ним. Если бы не это, Сиэль вряд ли бы выжил. Так Себастьян понял, что иногда одних только демонических сил недостаточно.  
Постепенно полки в его комнатушке стали заполняться книгами. Знания, которые он черпал из них, не переставали его удивлять. Ему казался смехотворным абсурд человеческого существования со всеми его условностями. И все же Себастьян с головой окунулся в эту новую жизнь, в этот спектакль, где демон изображает услужливого дворецкого, а его жертва - надменного хозяина. Ему даже нравилось. По крайней мере, скучать не приходилось.  
Днем маленький хозяин держался невозмутимо и гордо. Он упорно трудился над уроками, которые преподавал ему Себастьян, молча терпел наказания за ошибки и никогда не просил поблажек. Но и сам не прощал Себастьяну ни единой оплошности.  
С наступлением темноты все менялось. По ночам Себастьян корпел над документами, прислушиваясь к шорохам и вздохам, которые издавал дом. Особняк дышал: поскрипывали половицы, шелестели тяжелые шторы на окнах, постукивали картины в рамах. Во всем огромном поместье их было только двое, и дом поглотил их, укрыл и защитил от мира, к которому они были пока не готовы.  
В ту пору Сиэль почти каждую ночь просыпался от собственного крика. Вот и сейчас тишину разорвал пронзительный вопль.  
Себастьян вздохнул. Ничего удивительного, господин был беспокойным весь вечер. Но кошмары отвлекали от работы, а этого Себастьян не любил. Опять придется начинать сначала.  
Он подогрел молоко, подсластил его медом, взял подсвечник и направился к господину.  
Уже возле самой двери он помедлил, прислушиваясь к звукам, доносящимся из спальни. Ничего. Потом всхлип. Потом снова тишина. Себастьян осторожно постучал:  
\- Господин, могу я войти?  
Голос Сиэля по ту сторону двери был сиплым и нарочито резким:  
\- Зачем ты пришел?  
\- Я принес вам теплого молока, это поможет заснуть, - ответил Себастьян. Он уже знал, что Сиэль не откажется.  
Так и вышло.  
\- Входи, - послышалось из-за двери.  
Ни единый луч света не проникал сквозь опущенные шторы, и от этого покои напоминали склеп. В центре, на постели, сгорбилась, выделяясь из тьмы, маленькая фигурка. Себастьян поставил подсвечник на стол. Мерцание огонька осветило встрепанную челку Сиэля, его мокрые ресницы и лихорадочный взгляд. Голос мальчика еще дрожал, когда он с вызовом спросил:  
\- Так где же молоко?  
\- Извольте, господин, - Себастьян протянул Сиэлю чашку и тот обхватил ее ладонями. В это мгновение Себастьян как никогда остро ощутил смертность своего маленького хозяина. Смертность и беспомощность. Странное чувство, не имеющее ничего общего с голодом, вдруг сдавило ему грудь. У него вырвалось:  
\- Могу я что-нибудь для вас сделать?  
Сиэль удивленно глянул на него поверх чашки.  
\- Нет, этого достаточно, - ответил он, пока Себастьян поправлял подушки, устраивая его поудобнее. Затем нерешительно добавил: - Раньше, когда мне снились кошмары, мама приходила и рассказывала мне истории.  
\- Я не знаю сказок, - недоумевая, ответил демон. - Но я мог бы...  
\- Нет, не нужно, - оборвал его Сиэль, густо покраснев. - Оставь меня.  
Себастьян молча поклонился. Мальчик демонстративно отвернулся от него и накрылся с головой. В другой раз демон посмеялся бы над капризами хозяина, но почему-то в этот раз смеяться не хотелось. Наоборот, внутри было холодно и пусто, и почему его волнует, что плечи Сиэля мелко вздрагивают в коконе из одеял? С чего бы ему вообще это замечать? Впервые за все свое существование демон чувствовал что-то, какую-то тяжесть, словно он что-то сделал неправильно или не сделал вовсе, но не мог понять что именно.  
Странное чувство, названия которому он не мог подобрать, повторилось и на следующий день. Себастьян подстригал розы в саду, когда Сиэль вышел во двор, подставляя лицо солнечным лучам. Он был бледен, будто только оправился после долгой болезни, но на губах играла легкая улыбка, и весь его облик излучал умиротворение. И опять при взгляде на мальчика Себастьяна охватило это чувство, да так сильно, что он даже зажмурился и покачал головой, прогоняя наваждение.  
Ему хотелось видеть эту улыбку чаще. Он хотел, чтобы Сиэль был счастлив.  
Разумеется, для хорошего дворецкого благополучие господина - превыше всего. Но не для демона же?  
Себастьян решил не зацикливаться на этой мысли. В конце концов, он ведь идеальный дворецкий. Он просто хорошо вжился в роль. Незачем беспокоиться.  
Беспокойства ему и без того хватало. Сиэль рос, и стены фамильного особняка уже не могли его удержать. Очень скоро Ее Величество возвела Сиэля в графский титул, а вместе с этим возложила на него тяжкое бремя стража преступного мира. Для Сиэля это был момент величайшей гордости. А Себастьяну прибавилось головной боли.  
Расследования, интриги, погони и убийства стали чуть ли не рутинным занятием дворецкого семьи Фантомхайв. При этом чай по прежнему должен быть подан ровно в пять, а столовое серебро начищено до блеска, и неважно, что эти самые ножи оказались просто незаменимы в бою. Сиэль умудрялся на каждом шагу ввязываться в неприятности, и Себастьян не раз мысленно хвалил себя за то, что связь контракта между ними настолько крепка. Не будь печати, он вряд ли отыскал бы Сиэля в очередном подвале для пыток.  
Сиэль висел на цепях, подцепленный за запястья. Его голова безвольно поникла, он почти терял сознание. С сырого потолка капало, эхо гулко отдавалось от стен вместе с дыханием головорезов, окружавших мальчишку. Один из них взял Сиэля за подбородок и приподнял ему голову.  
\- Ну и где же теперь ваша спесь, граф Фантомхайв? Уже не угрожаете, что выгоните меня из страны? Что, не такие смелые без своего дворецкого?  
Сиэль с трудом разлепил веки. На левой скуле наливался синяк, глаза слезились. Он уставился на мучителя, не вполне понимая, где находится.  
\- Вы разрушили мой бизнес. С вас полагается компенсация. Как насчет отработать в веселом доме? Или я просто оставлю вас здесь, уверен, мои парни придумают, чем вас занять, граф, - последнее слово мужчина выплюнул с такой ненавистью, что Себастьян, беззвучно наблюдавший за разворачивающейся сценой, невольно хмыкнул. Зависть и злоба. Как банально.  
Сиэль улыбнулся одними уголками губ.  
\- Ты пришел. А ведь я тебя даже не звал.  
Бандиты переглянулись.  
\- Ты бредишь, малец? Не так уж сильно мы тебя стукнули, кажись... - главарь пристально вгляделся Сиэлю в лицо. Глаза мальчика - ледяные синие озера - умиротворенно смотрели куда-то ему за спину.  
\- Разумеется, я здесь, господин. Не мог же я позволить, чтобы эти отбросы осквернили вас и выкинули в Темзу, - не без удовольствия ответил Себастьян, отделяясь от кирпичной стены. Бандиты охнули и повернулись к нему. Непродолжительный бой - и вот уже они с господином снова одни.  
\- Ты почти опоздал.  
\- Простите, господин, но мне казалось, вы держите ситуацию под контролем.  
Себастьян медленно приблизился, разглядывая распятого перед ним мальчишку. Какая-то его часть находила это положение соблазнительным. Себастьян чувствовал запах крови, пота и земли, и эти запахи, вместе с теплом остывающих на полу тел, возбуждали в нем аппетит.  
Он почти вплотную подошел к Сиэлю и взялся руками за цепи, снимая их с колец. В тот миг, когда кисти Сиэля освободились, у него подкосились ноги, а сам он обмяк и упал Себастьяну на грудь. Мальчишка поднял на него взгляд и у Себастьяна перехватило дыхание.  
Глаза Сиэля светились таким необьяснимым доверием, что Себастьяну захотелось отвернуться. Никто на него так не смотрел. Никогда. Но удивительнее всего то, как заныло у него в груди от этого взгляда. На этот раз, когда Себастьян втянул носом воздух, то остро ощутил всю грязь и мерзость этого места. Пора отсюда выбираться.  
\- Держитесь крепко, господин, - сказал он, подхватывая Сиэля на руки. Тот спрятал лицо у него на груди, израненными пальцами вцепившись в ткань фрака.  
Этой ночью Себастьян не стал дожидаться, когда господин призовет его - криком ли, или пульсирующей от боли печатью, неважно. После того, как он обработал мазью и забинтовал запястья мальчишки, накормил его и уложил в постель, Себастьян вдруг придвинул к кровати стул, молча сел и замер, будто изваяние.  
Сиэль только захлопал ресницами от удивления.  
\- Себастьян..? Зачем ты..?  
\- Если позволите, я хотел бы рассказать вам сказку, - вдруг выдал демон. Сиэль недоверчиво уставился на него, и тот отвел взгляд. - Это история о северном ветре. Вы позволите?  
\- Ладно, - прошептал Сиэль.  
\- Далеко-далеко, за горами высокими, за лесами дремучими была страна вечной зимы. Города там были сплошь из снега и льда, а жили там северные ветры, смертоносные и опасные. Они питались тем, что налетали на соседние селенья. Земля после них индевела, а цветки вишен опадали, не успев раскрыться.  
Но однажды, привлеченный сладким ароматом, один ветер залетел слишком далеко. И попал он в необычный сад. Воздух в этом саду был слишком теплым, цветы - слишком яркими, а птицы щебетали слишком весело, и ветер понял, что не может заморозить это место. Он и сам становился все теплее и теплее...  
\- И что потом? - спросил Сиэль, глаза горели так, словно ему снова десять.  
\- Ветер решил там остаться, - ответил Себастьян. Сиэль зевнул и тихонько натянул на себя одеяло. - Как ваши руки?  
\- Уже почти не болят. Себастьян, ты останешься здесь?  
Себастьян вздрогнул. Потер ладонью грудь.  
\- Да, останусь.  
"Навсегда" - подумал он.


End file.
